1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable gun sights and more particularly pertains to a new split leaf rear open sight for adjusting a gun sight both vertically and horizontally in an effective manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable gun sights is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable gun sights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art adjustable gun sights include U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,920; U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,307; U.S. Pat. Des. 382,038; U.S. Pat. Des. 361,366; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,809.
In these respects, the split leaf rear open sight according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjusting a gun sight both vertically and horizontally in an effective manner.